Bracing bars are well known within the prior art and are most often utilized within cargo compartments. For example, they can be used within a cargo transport truck, within ships, or even used within trains, etc.
Unfortunately, all of the known bracing bars found by the applicants are only functional for stabilizing a load from shifting in a forward or backward direction. Examples of such bracing bars are taught within U.S. Pat. Nos. #4,434,970, #4,473,331, and #5,094,576. All of which are not functional for stabilizing a load from shifting sideways. This is an inherent problem with each of the noted references and the present invention recognizes this problem, addresses it, and overcomes it in a manner heretofore not taught within the prior art.
It is well known when transporting cargo within a transport truck, that the weight of the cargo must be distributed equally over the axles, so as to comply with strict trucking regulations. This can be most difficult if the load to be transported is only a partial load, which will not completely fill the truck bed when loaded. Therefore, the load must be positioned in the nose of the truck, within the rear of the truck, or at any other position of choice that will distribute the weight in the proper, legal manner.